Thrusty Puss
Thrusty Puss is the main protagonist of Fallout 3 For Pimps, voiced by Aaron Yonda. Thrusty speaks frequently with her Conscience, voiced by Emre Cihangir. She is highly aggressive and often murders individuals on the slightest whim. When her father escapes the vault she grew up in, she decides to go on a quest to find him. She eventually finds him, however he is killed and so she decides to finish Project Purity, his life's work. With that done, and no other clear goals, she goes looking for random quests to occupy her time; which eventually culminates to her suicide, but not before she goes on a mass murder rampage. Early Life Thrusty was born on July 13, 2258 to Liam 'James' Neeson and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton. Thrusty's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter her from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment in Vault 101. Thrusty was a rude, and often cruel, child and was disliked by a large portion of the Vaults inhabitants, who had grown tired of her constant berating. Her only real friend was Amata, a young resident of the Vault and the Overseer's daughter. Her and Thrusty became very close and this eventually led to a lesbian relationship between the two, at least that is how Thrusty tells it. Thrusty lived in Vault 101 with little incident for nineteen years, but in 2277 James disappears without any explanation. The young Thrusty, with the help of Amata, leaves the safety of the Vault to look for James in the ruins of the Capital Wasteland. Thrusty's Search Upon exiting the Vault, Thrusty immediately set of to find her father. Well, not immediately, eventually would be a better word. The first major settlement she entered was Megaton. She was immediately taken back by how crummy it was compared to the Vault, which was her general feeling about the entire Wasteland. Trivia *Even though it's never fully confirmed, Thrusty is mainly attracted to women, with Fawkes being an exception. *Thrusty is very hard to impress, the only things that seem to get her attention are sexy women and big guns, oh, and cool one-liners. *Thrusty enjoys running into objects such as music stands, tricycles, and shopping carts. *Rapid camera movement makes Thrusty dizzy. *Thrusty wonders where she can get a sheriff's hat, or at least a hat like it. *Thrusty often likes to sing while traveling. *Although Thrusty will say that she hates Moira with every fiber of her being, it is hinted that she has a strange sexual attraction to her. *Thrusty wants an extra boobie, preferably one on her hip. *Thrusty likes her meat incinerated upon impact. *Thrusty is a kleptomaniac whose Conscience is not even aware that stealing is bad. See Also * Fallout For Pimps * Fallout 3 For Pimps Category:Fallout For Pimps Category:Fallout 3 For Pimps Category:Protagonist Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Characters